


And Time is Fleeting

by orphan_account



Series: A Psalm of Life [9]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: AU, Arranged Marriage, Clones, I'm Sorry, It's not even really Mjolnir, Loki can weild Mjolnir, M/M, Mjolnir - Freeform, Plot, There's no porn in this chaper except some hardly described stuff and I'm so sorry, child Loki, happy relationship, it's like if Mjolnir had no standards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Thor discover who has been putting spells on them and put an end to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Time is Fleeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha look, some plot. You'll need to read the last part to undertand what's going on.  
> There will be porn next time and little to no plot, hopefully, I promise. 
> 
> I also didn't get to re-read this so sorry for errors. Derp.
> 
> I will fix the spacing some other time. There's really just no winning with AO3 when it comes to this, it seems.

Thor awoke to find Loki was still a child asleep in their bed. He seemed so tiny curled up against Thor’s chest. After the previous night’s clone adventure, Thor really wanted to bathe but knew Loki didn’t want him to leave and couldn’t heat up the outside bath without his magic. Thor lay in bed for what seemed like forever, watching Loki’s small face as he slept, when he began to worry. Loki was usually up before him and it was already fairly late into the morning. He poked his cheek to try and stir him.

 

It took several prods before Loki awoke groggily. He looked to his hands with little hope. Still a child. He cursed.

 

“You look worse.” Thor said.

 

“I feel worse.” Loki pressed his head against Thor’s chest, “you smell.”

 

“I am aware.” He couldn’t help but chuckle, “What are we to do?”

 

“I don’t know.” Loki admitted.

 

“You must permit me to seek out a cure, or the source.” Thor said after a long period of silence.

 

“No.”

 

“Loki-”

 

“No.”

 

“With each day you worsen! If something happens to you, what will become of me? Do you honestly think they would let me just return home unharmed?”

 

Loki didn’t say anything. He was a terrible husband. He couldn’t protect Thor like this, he couldn’t even protect himself. But he sure as hell wouldn’t let Thor go out on his own to discover the source of the problem, “I’ll go.” He said, finally rolling out of bed.

 

“Loki-”

 

“You must stay here.” Loki insisted.

 

Thor said nothing. Maybe his silence would suffice, although he had no plans on agreeing. He would leave to look for the cause of this problem as soon as Loki was gone.

 

“What is your plan?”

 

“To talk to my brothers. Perhaps they will take pity on me and ask around, find out what the person who’s doing this wants.”

  
  


Thor changed and waited a good ten minutes before slipping out of their room. He headed in the opposite direction of the council meetings, where Laufey and Loki’s brothers would no doubt be located. He didn’t know where to start as he’d already asked the guards, but whoever was targeting them might find him, as he’d been subjected to the tricks as well.

 

He found himself in the almost always abandoned throne room. The hammer that had been sent to him from his father was still there, sitting in the cracked divot in the floor.

 

“It’s quite lovely, isn’t it?” Agraboda stood behind him and asked.

 

“Is it you?” Thor asked as he turned. Loki had assured him that Agraboda couldn’t perform magic, but maybe he was able to slip around it. Maybe someone was doing the spells for him.

 

Agraboda laughed, “no. I almost wish it was. Magic’s not really my strongest point. But I know who it is. I figured it out long ago. It was only a matter of time, really.”

 

“What was?”

 

Agraboda only smiled.

 

“You want something.”

 

“I do.”

 

“Me?”

 

He laughed, “I want Loki, but I don’t think that can happen, so you’ll suffice.”

 

Thor didn’t move, didn’t breathe. He couldn’t just give in to what Agraboda asked for, just for some information he could be bluffing on.

 

“I’ll give you time to think about it. You can ask the guards for my room.” He winked and was off.

 

Thor knew he had to think harder.

  
  


Laufey only laughed when he saw Loki. It came as a bit of a relief. At least his first response wasn’t to plot a way to get rid of him. Maybe his father was growing proud of him after all, “Who have you angered this time?”

 

“That’s the question, isn’t it?” Loki was smaller than his father before, but now the difference was just ridiculous.

 

Nothing about Laufey’s face suggested he knew.

 

“Have we angered anyone of late who would specifically target me?”

 

“That’s a question for you alone to answer. We’ve upset all the realms, but if I were to guess… I would ask your little thunder god what he thinks.”

 

Loki was still. He knew there was no way Thor could be behind any of this. He could hardly hide his sexual feelings, let alone a secret plot against them. There was no way to tell that to Laufey, though.

 

“Does this mean I do not have your aid in finding who the culprit is?”

 

“I will ask around, but should I discover that Asgard has some hand in this, an attempt at treason-”

 

“Understood.” He turned away and headed out. Loki cursed himself. He should have thought of this sooner, shouldn’t have asked his father for help. If Asgard was the cause, he would have to find out before Laufey did.

 

Loki returned to their room to discover Thor was not there. He cursed. He thought Asgardians who were married were supposed to submit to their husbands, especially when their husbands were royalty. Loki didn’t really believe it, but if it kept Thor safe, might as well abuse the system. Clearly it wasn’t any good. He decided to stay in their room for a few minutes, but even in that short period, he began to feel something was amiss. He broke out of their room, determined to find Thor.

 

Loki had looked everywhere he could think, all the places that made sense, and even the ones that didn’t. The indoor baths, the training hall, the dining hall, the throne room where Odin’s gift still sat. Nowhere was Thor to be found. He was starting to panic now. He spoke to Mjolnir, “Odin, if you’re behind this, you must end it now. It will only spell death for you and yours… and trouble for me.” He couldn’t know if Odin could hear him, or if it mattered. He set out into the hall and finally thought to ask a guard who didn’t recognize him.

 

“Who’s asking?” He said with some attitude.

 

“Prince Loki, this is merely a spell, this is a test and you are failing, now point me in the direction of Thor, or you will regret it.”

 

This didn’t seem to scare the guard, but it did get him to tell him of Thor’s location, “He went to visit Agraboda in his visiting room.”

 

Now Loki was angry. Angry and sad and scared. There was no question what Agraboda planned to do with Thor, and there was no doubt that Loki wouldn’t have the strength to stop him. But was Thor really that stupid? Loki wasn’t sure. He knew how much Thor had feared Agraboda, but could he give even that up for the sake of helping Loki? Probably, he thought. Thor was that dumb. Thoughtlessly stupid. He ran with energy he didn’t have and banged on Agraboda’s door. He banged and screamed but there was no response save for slapping and moans which he recognized to be Agraboda. Loki broke down outside the door and began to cry.

 

“Odin, what have you done, you’ve killed us all.” He didn’t know if Odin was behind this, but he needed someone to blame, “help me save your son, you fool.”

 

It was then that Loki heard something, but he knew not what, rushing towards him, scraping along the walls of the castle until it was hurtling towards him. The hammer, Odin’s “gift.” Loki held out his arms to stop it, afraid it would strike him and it stopped in his hands, somehow light enough for his small frame to hold. He didn’t understand, had Odin given this to him? And why would he do that? He couldn’t understand anything, but that didn’t matter. He struck the door with the weapon, breaking it open. He pushed himself inside to discover not Thor, but himself with Agraboda. Not just himself, but multiple of himself.

 

“Loki!” Agraboda said, sweaty and in shock. The clones also froze with uncertainty. There were at least five of them. One was under him, and one inside, and the others hovered.

 

“Where is Thor?” Loki demanded.

 

“Elsewhere. I’ve done him no harm, and I’ve revealed to him the source of your problems. You should be thanking me. I’d check the throne room, if I were you.”

 

Loki would have thanked him, but couldn’t manage it. He ran down the hall, hammer still in hand, and returned to the throne room.   

 

Loki burst in to find Thor talking with a woman who held him kneeling on the floor by his neck. Her nails were filed to points, or perhaps they grew that way.

 

“You kept us waiting.” She said to Loki.

 

“Let go of him.” Loki burst out, his tiny child voice practically cracking. He waved the hammer threateningly.

 

“I do such lovely work. You’ve very cute like this. It’s all a shame, really.”

 

Thor watched Loki, he didn’t seem to be scared. Noble, if nothing else.

 

“What is the meaning of this?” Loki asked, wondering what he had to do to get those dangerous looking fingers from Thor’s neck.

 

“I was sent by Odin to return his son. And that’s my plan, but he doesn’t want to go. The hammer was supposed to aid us, but somehow it fell to you. Funny thing, isn’t it? Odin seems to be confused as to what constitutes worth, doesn’t he? Well, nonetheless, it seems I can’t return Thor like this, can I? But I still want my payment.”

 

“What did Odin offer you?”

 

“Hel.”

 

Loki scoffed, “He doesn’t have a hand in Hel, he can’t offer you something that he doesn’t own.”

 

“You’re right. He seemed to think that with this child back at his side though, he would be able to return glory to Asgard and steal himself some other realms. But I’m not so sure, he seems a bit too much like his father to be good for that.”

 

“Did you have any real plans of helping Odin?”

 

She smiled, “not really. What have you to offer me.”

 

Loki’s eyes darted to Thor, a kind of assessment, “I cannot offer you Hel.”

 

“Nornheim then.”

 

Loki laughed, “Take it. Deliver the message to Odin, that if he should attempt this again, his life, and the life of his family will not be spared, and that if it weren’t for my intervention before my father discovered this, he would be dead now. Thank him for his kind gift and inform him that you possess Nornheim and are to rule it as you please.”

 

“Could I get that in writing?” She asked, still holding Thor by the neck.

 

Loki wrote out a letter and held it out, “Change me back.”

 

“As you wish,” She waved her hand and Loki grew and spread to his normal size, his clothes grew with him.

 

“Oh gods, that’s so much better.” He handed her the letter, “Should you ever wish to hold an occupation in my father’s court.”

 

“Sounds like too much work.” He took the letter and released Thor.

 

Thor hesitantly returned to Loki. He knew he’d be mad, but he wasn’t showing it for now.

 

“Well, it’s been grand but I have a country to rule.” She disappeared with a wave of her hand.

 

“I-” Thor began but Loki grabbed him roughly by his collar and pulled him forward into an embrace.

 

“You’re astoundingly foolish.” He yelled while pressing Thor too tightly into him. The hammer dug into Thor’s back. He wondered how Loki had gotten it, “I thought Agraboda had gotten ahold of you for sure… I was so… scared.”

 

“He didn’t touch me.” Thor promised.

 

“That was clever of you, I suppose.” Loki said, pulling Thor away from him, “You still disobeyed me, but I suppose stupidity runs in your family.”

 

“You’re not going to tell Laufey of what Odin has done today?”

 

They began walking back to their room, “If Laufey learns of what happened here today, Odin, Frigga, and probably you will be killed. So let’s just keep it between us and hope your father gives up his attempts at rebellion.”

 

“You’re not going to do anything?”

 

“Anything? Would you like me to?”

 

“You don’t seem very mad that my father tried to overthrow you.” Thor wasn’t sure why, but he felt somewhat responsible, that Loki, if anyone, should be taking it out on him.

 

“He did it because he loves you and wants you back. I’d try the same, I do not blame him. Look down upon his brash and foolish, unthoughtful tactics, yes. But it’s clear the only harm he can do to me from Asgard is take you away. He failed in that though, didn’t he?”

 

“She asked me to come back with her.” Thor admitted as the made it to their room, “She said that all I had to do was come with her. She got mad when she realized I wouldn’t, and it would be harder to get me back and get her payment if it wasn’t done willingly.”

 

Loki wasn’t sure what to say, “I guess you might like me, huh?”

 

Thor hugged Loki and buried his face in his neck. Loki dropped the hammer on the ground and wrapped his arms around Thor.

 

Loki glanced at the empty box of rune stones that sat on the bed. He pulled Thor off him, “Did you really have to give Agraboda ALL of them?”

 

“Perhaps you shouldn’t have made so many.” Thor rolled his eyes, “maybe now you can make some that serves a better purpose should a problem like this arise in the future?”

 

“They saved us today, didn’t they?”

  
  


Thor was nearly falling asleep in the bath that evening. He was so warm and sleepy and happy that everything was fine again. He rest his head against Loki’s shoulder blade and drifted in and out of sleep.

 

Loki laughed when Thor rolled off his back and fell into the warm water which woke him with a jolt.

 

“How did you come to possess the hammer?”

 

“Hel if I know.” Loki admitted, “I thought Agraboda was having his way with you and it came to me as I pleaded for a way to save you. Perhaps it felt my sorrow and need and took pity on me? I don’t know. It’s an Asgardian tool, you tell me.”

 

“Well, it’s a Jotunn tool now.” Thor shrugged, “It doesn’t seem to fit you, though.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Loki narrowed his eyes and splashed warm water at Thor who smiled and blocked it with his hand.

 

“You’re more waify magical. You don’t appear to be a strong builder by any means.” Thor wondered when the last time Loki built something by hand was, or did anything by hand other than work him into a fit of moans.

 

Thor began washing himself and discovered he still had a cunt, “Gods, this better go away soon.”

 

“I thought about reminding that witch to turn you back as well, but I didn’t want to embarrass you.”

 

“Thank you.” Thor said dryly. Damn Loki.


End file.
